The Only Nightmares I Have
by Fluff Muffin
Summary: Ancient Egypt What would you do to save someone you loved? Jou pays that price to save his sister, but in saving someone he loves will he meet the one person he is meant to love? It never really seemed likely when you’re sold as a slave to an arrogant, bi


**The Only Nightmares I Have**

* * *

Disclaimer: Badger doesn't own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh, how do we know this? You don't! So I could pretend I do… But I'm in a nice mood so I safely say I don't, all though I wish I did.

Summary: (Ancient Egypt) What would you do to save someone you loved? Jou pays that price to save his sister, but in saving someone he loves will he meet the one person he is meant to love? It never really seemed likely when you're sold as a slave to an arrogant, bigheaded High Priest. Also follows the lives of our other loving characters revolving around this "horrible" situation. Yaoi, Yuri, some things you may find disturbing.

Rating: For now it is PG-13, but I am sure it'll change, when it does I'll make sure I inform you however. There will most likely be "bad" language, sexuality and violence, whether that's a good thing or not.

Pairings: I don't know what you're used to, but when you're here we have rules. And those rules include JouSeto love! There will also be other pairings, such as ShizukaBakuraMalik, AnzuYamiJou, RebeccaMokuba, and more! All though as you can tell most of these are unwanted, it's going to be a tough ride for our guys.

Author's Notes: Hello there, badger here. Now the thing is, quite simply that the initial idea for this story is not mine. It was first written by one of my dear friends Claire. However, she only did the first chapter before realizing this fic was not for her and has asked me, with her firm permission to continue it. So all credit for chapter one to Claire, but the rest shall be mine. As per usual, reviewers will be given cookies and stalker lovingly, and please I just hope you enjoy it – I hope I do a good job, Claire.

* * *

**Chapter One**: My Salvation

* * *

Jou's hair hung limply in front of his eyes; still closed skin clutched tightly on skin as he kept his grip on the shaking girl in his arms. Leant back against the wall, he hardly even noticed the waves of pure cold run down his spine, minute after minute. He heard noises, no doubt coming from outside, the obvious footsteps, heavier all the time with the onslaught of banging and voices, screaming and shouting.

He felt his sister shiver within his grip and bit his bottom lip, claming his teeth down hard. There was a strange sensation, more of a tingle then of pain, until his tongue could taste the bitter scent of blood – but it took away the fear from his mind, at least for that moment. He opened one of his dark eyes, manovering it straight to Shizuka as she buried her head into his chest. He should be the one to explain this to her, but even he didn't know.

She gripped a pale hand onto his torn top and looked up, groaning as if it took a lot of her strength to do so. "What's going to happen to us big brother?" she asked, taking in a deep breath at the same time and masking the tears it was so obvious she wanted to let loose.

Jou didn't answer at first but ran a hand through her hair, she tried not to react to this, her innocent eyes only met his in her desperate stare, though he tried, his comfort only made her feel worse. The figure, now draped in shadow, lowered his head and sighed, he had thought it up really quickly that second, something to say to her. "Don't worry, they won't find us, I won't let them." He re assured her.

Shizuka didn't look to convinced, but Jou wouldn't have seen that as they were both now distracted, a swift bang, signalling their wooden door being pushed back against the wall not far from where they both stood. They were here.

Shizuka almost fell to the floor in shock, and perhaps fear, but her brother did not let go of her. He slid down, until her was crouching on his tip toes right next to her. He put his free hand to his lips, signalling for her to be silent, just in case she made anymore-quick moves. Shizuka didn't even dare to nod, but from her expression he knew she'd seen.

"There's no one even here." A husky voice was echoing from the next room.

"Keep looking you idiot!" Another, higher voice screamed back, which brought on more footsteps and weary groans as the men moved around outside their room.

Suddenly the door itself was banged upon, Jou looked up so quickly he was sure he heard his neck click, but that did not now bother him. The blood he had struck from biting his lip had now formed a small line, heading down from the centre and lining his chin. His eyes however were fixed on the door as he tried to breathe, take all his fear and gulp it down in one swift move, but it wasn't going to happen.

In one swift movement though, the door burst open.

The group of guards looked down on the pathetic pair, a young girl and a man who was slightly older but could not have yet reached his full prime. The one who had knocked down the door looked the most pleased, as he approached, walking slowly into the shadow-filled room, a grin seemed to be imprinted onto his face. "Well… this is interesting, isn't it?"

At his words Jou's expression changed from amazement and fear to anger, the situation had only just reached him, he now understood what might happen and he couldn't let it. He only looked up at them, not daring to move in case he had to disturb Shizuka. "What do you want…" he spat.

"Watch you're tongue boy, you know what we want. What we always want." His plastered grin, still gleaming at them, as if wiping the shadows away and revealing them.

Jou knew exactly what they wanted, slave traitors, they were meant to be well-respected men but no one knew who they truly were. Bullies, tyrants, travelling through the sacred deserts one by one and raping each of it's people, no matter who they are or what a fight they put up. When Ra dies at the end of the day, all these men care about is the riches in their pockets.

They all exchanged glances, the men at the back looking pretty fed up, Shizuka still looking up to her brother desperately unsure of what to do, looking for him to guide her as he always had done.

"You can not do anything to us, leave us be." Jou snapped at him, by his side his free hand was forming into a fist.

With that the grin seemed to suddenly fade, the man didn't even seem to move as it did, it was like it had been a mask which was more then probable. "Don't you scum yet learn? We, the best of this world, we always get what we want. Those like you are to be used in our plans, and mean nothing of your own. It is how things have been told and there is nothing you can do about it. Someone like you should be privileged to be a slave, it means you play a part for someone who means more then you, and that should please you." As he spoke he was moving closer, his men turned to look at each other as he paused in front of the pair. "Are you so ungrateful?"

Jou looked away from him as he bared his teeth, getting enraged through his words. Shizuka opened her mouth to speak but he threw he a glance. "Don't listen to them Shizuka." He pleaded, crouching up slightly, trying to get back up to the man's height. "Leave us alone, or I won't be blamed for what I do!" he snarled.

The leader looked back at the other's, and they seemed to follow his lead, small little stutters of laugher burst out from them one by one as they grew louder. "He's just like a dog that doesn't know it's place." The man's laugh turned to a snarl as he spun his head back to them. "Tell me, what will you do?" he asked with mock terror.

Jou almost leapt at him for this, he hated anyone insulting him, he couldn't stand it especially people like these men. Sometimes he let it get the better of him and couldn't stop himself. Luckily he didn't have to.

Shizuka grabbed him, sensing he was about to act, and held his arm looked terrified. "Jou… please don't." She echoed, not letting go. He turned and looked into her eyes, staring at him distantly. Reluctantly he fell back, retreating back into his crouching position as Shizuka turned her head from him to the men, giving them a stare that could easily have been described as evil.

The man's attention slid from the male for a second as he turned to the younger of the two to observe her. "Wise, isn't she?" she asked, aiming the question at Jou all though his eyes didn't move from the girl. He advanced further, reaching out his hand…

Jou quickly skidded in front of her, not having to move a lot, he let go of her arm, literally throwing her to the side so she slammed onto the wall behind him. "Don't you touch her!" he snarled at the man, who kept his arm positioned in front of him, where it had been aiming for Shizuka it was now only centimetres in front of Jou's face. His eyes met with the man's, and he looked serious.

He cared about his sister too much, he wouldn't let them…

The man's grin turned into a snarl, "You must know when to stop getting in the way you pest!" he shouted at Jou, slamming the back of his outstretched hand across the boy's head, and slamming the figure onto the floor. The blow carried surprisingly force, sending Jou skidding across the uneven floor.

Shizuka looked in his direction, still backed against the floor. She uttered a small cry as Jou groaned in pain, as if it hurt her too. The man however wasn't bothered; his attention had already altered back to her.

"Shizuka!" Jou screamed, "Run!"

As her brother trying to get up she threw him a worried look, "Jou…" she muttered.

"Go!" he cried, crouching up, she offered him one more glance and saw the look in his eyes, a look she had never seen before. It seemed to drive her. She ran quickly, skidding past the leader of the group, who tried to reach out to grab her. Luckily his men behind him were ready, as she carried on running they were waiting. But none of them expected an angry boy to be charging at them, as Jou threw him self at the trail of awaiting men, leaving a path for his little sister.

She looked back at him, but he looked away from her straight away, signalling for her to go quickly. Now with a straight trail she carried on running, getting faster until she vanished from the door. At this Jou felt him self fall onto the floor, along with most of the men he had just knocked down by charging into.

"You're a fool!" The man screamed, he seemed more enraged then Jou had yet seen, slowly approaching the boy as he lay on the floor. The men were getting up behind him, but as Jou tried to get up all he could manage was to lean his shoulders up before the leader had once again appeared in front of him. "You must know we will find her…" he spat.

Jou felt the liquid on his face, it pushed against his right cheek, he quickly raised an arm to wipe it, but his wrist was grabbed by the raven-haired figure. "Like I said, scum." He grinned. "But then we can always find a use for scum." As he spoke he was lifting Jou into the air, by his arm, which was pilled in the process.

The boy uttered a yelp of pain as he did so, feeling his body being dragged up beyond his control, but this only seemed to delight his captor more. "What'd you say men?" he asked, and in one swift movement discarded Jou as if he was nor but trash. "Who would want a runt like you, pathetic scum of a mongrel." He laughed, draining the pleasure from his own insults.

Jou gripped onto his arm and closed his eyes again, all he could remember hoping was that Shizuka was now OK, that was all he'd been holding n for, that was why he fought.

The man went to stand over the lost-looking boy, now lying at his feet and smiled. "We'll see…" he muttered.

At these words, Jou felt something sharp ring around the back of his head, he couldn't even remember if it hurt or not, all he saw after that was darkness, as he sank down into it, and he did not know whether to be thankful of it or not. Either way, it took him away, and he appreciated it.


End file.
